The Lion with the Mark on his Hand
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: "I can't lose you. I know this is foolish but I do have feelings for you Tara." "As do I." Her eyes started to well now, the tears washing away the blood in streaks. "I never thought it would end this way.." Her voice lost its strength and Cullen just choked back a sob as he held her closer. CullenxInquisitor fic with some possible Cullrian in the future :)


**Finally got around to writing a new story that has been sitting in my head for ages. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The Beginning of an End

The avalanche had just finished it's wrath, leaving just the mist behind as snow continued to fall down from the skies at an alarming speed. Worst of was that Tara was yet to be seen. Cullen watched the mountains and the down-hill slope for any sign of her. He hated being this helpless. It pushed all air from his lungs and caused the urge to pace. He heard the crunch of footsteps behind him and he looked to see Dorian come to a stop beside him. His expression was all anguish and concern. He felt satisfaction at that since he basically left Tara to deal with the Elder One on her own. He just kept running and didn't look back until the dragon and Elder One had her surrounded. Cullen didn't think he would be able to forgive this new member of the Inquisition for that. It also made his distrust for mages just dig farther inside him. Dorian being a Tevinter noble, well that was a whole different matter that made him a pariah from the very beginning. Only Tara had the utmost trust and faith in him.

 _Andraste I beg you, please let her be ok._

Cullen wasn't sure exactly when he developed feelings for the prisoner turned Inquisition agent. She was definitely an anomaly, falling right out of the fade with no explanation or a name that anyone knew. Cullen couldn't help but go down the dungeons once in a while to see if she had awakened. She was unconscious for many days, a tall but lithe form lying motionless on the floor. Her hair was long and the color of bloodstone. He couldn't see her face in the darkness where the only light is the strange green mark on her hand that glowed like a living being. He was out in the battlefield when he got to see her for the first time, trailing after Cassandra but no longer bound by chains. She was pretty that he acknowledged but with lives to worry about that was all he pondered for a moment. But then she would come to watch him train his soldiers, admiration clear in her gaze. She would ask about his family as well as be all business by asking on updates. He couldn't understand why she wanted to know so much about him and why his opinion seemed to matter so much to her. It made him super uncomfortable at times and she just laughed. He wished he had went with her to launch the trebuchets. He would have definitely made a more conscious job to make sure she was safe and would have been there to help her face off with the Elder One and his beast.

"She will be alright. Tara is resilient as well as strong." Dorian's voice broke the silence and Cullen's reverie. But he did not acknowledge him and continued to look out, shivering a little in his layers of armor. A few more minutes passed and everything was quiet except for the sounds of the camp behind them. He couldn't stand it any longer and did not realize he was full on sprinting into the snow until the wind was slashing at his face. He thought he heard someone cry out his name after him but he couldn't be sure nor did he care. The snow was deep but his muscles were accustomed to being used so rigorously. It was the cold air that was the problem. It entered his throat and he could practically feel it freeze and sear his esophagus and lungs. Still, he ran and ran into the blizzard in the direction he thought Haven had stood only hours before. It felt like ages but it must have only been under an hour when he found the opening of a cave. He did not where it lead but his heart leapt with hope when a faint green light came from within.

"Tara!" He shouted as he ran inside and almost crashed right into a despair demon. He drew his sword and narrowly missed a shard of ice that would have definitely gone right through skin. He slashed at the creature, wincing at it's shrieks of pain. It flew across the cave, way out his reach. But that's when the rift that hovered above pulsed a blinding green light and the despair demon just dissolved into nothingness. He shielded his eyes and with a great boom the rift was closed. He put down his arm to see Tara standing there, her hand still outstretched. She looked unstoppable, her hair wild and her posture straight and sure. But, she was clutching a wound on her side, the blood seeping through her finger and staining the snow a bright red.

"Cullen?"Her voice was faint but the cave echoes made him hear hear her clearly. Her face lit up in a smile. It transformed her face from pretty to absolutely beautiful and he wanted to hear her say his name over and over again. But the smile slid off her face as her legs gave way beneath. He shot forward with a cry, catching her as she tipped forward. He gathered her quickly into his arms and his breath caught as the sight of the wound. There was a shard of rock embedded in her stomach, small but sharp. There was a nasty gash on her head as well that ran steadily down her cheek.

"Maker's breath." was all he could gasp. It would be a miracle if she survived but there was still time. Her eyes were still open and aware as they filled with tears. From pain or something else he could not be sure.

"Just hold on love, the camp is just up the incline where we have healers waiting." His voice sounded more confident then he felt. She managed a small smile at that but put her hand onto his chest as he made to stand.

"Just hold me….p-p-please Cullen. It's...too late for me." The words came out in a rasp as she coughed up blood. It stained her full lips a shade of red. It was a color he would hate for the rest of his days.

"Don't talk nonsense you are going to be just fine." She just shook her head and kept her hand pressed to his chest with a surprisingly firm grip. A hand continued to squeeze his heart painfully as he held her. Despite the pressure, his heart still pounded like a drum in his ears. His vision was starting to blur as well but he blinked the tears back. They still had time. He laid her gently on his lap as he quickly pulled off his fur mantle to wrap around her. He slowly rose to his feet, gathering her in his arms once again. She protested, her cry laced with pain but she made no effort to speak. It was an awful sound that would haunt him but he pushed himself out of the cave and back into the snow.

He walked as fast as he could, the snow making it a slow process. He willed his legs to move faster, keeping his balance as best as he can. He could feel her shiver in his arms and it gave him even more will to fight on through the snow. But who knows if he was any closer to camp and it made panic set in. He sent out prayers to the maker every step, begging her to let Tara live. He bargained and pleaded but the way ahead continued to be obscured by the snow. His legs started to ache and burn under the stress of extra weight. The sound of his gasps mixing with Tara's is all he could hear. But then the snow started to clear and an orange glow started to appear in the distance. He almost cried at the sight but then his legs gave out. He tried to go down without too much jostling but Tara cried out all the same. She was looking too pale, her skin turning a shade of blue. Her breaths came sporadically and all Cullen could do was scream for help. He cursed his body for not being able to make just the small distance forward to safety. His screams echoed in the wind but they stopped when a cold hand came up and cupped his cheek. Tara was looking at him, her eyes bright and steady. She said nothing but her face said it all. He shook his head, the tears now coming fast.

"I can't give up. Our friends will be here in no time to help-"

"P-p-promise me something." Her voice cut off his hysterical babble like the swipe of a sword. She had his attention now and she summoned all the strength she had left.

"Promise me you will continue to be a part of the Inquisition. The troops need your authority and your skill if they are to ever survive. Also try to make friends with everyone, I know how much you despise Dorian but he has a big heart. You want him as an ally in the future." He could tell it took a lot of effort but the words came out steady and sure.

"You speak as if you won't be there." He knew the statement was true but he still refused to give up.

She just smiled "I wish I got to know you more Commander. But, I guess the maker has other plans."

"Fuck the maker!" He shouted and her eyes widened. But he made his voice soften and his shoulder's relax as he said: "I can't lose you. I know this is foolish but I do have feelings for you Tara."

"As do I." Her eyes started to well now, the tears washing away the blood on her cheeks in streaks. "I never thought it would end this way.."

Her voice lost its strength and Cullen just choked back a sob and held her closer. He had been through a lot of unfortunate situations resulting in stab wounds, burned flesh, and a lot of other unpleasant things. But they paled to the pain that he felt now, making it feel like his heart was ripping into pieces. He started his screaming back up as he watched her eyes dull and lose focus on his. She grew very still and he was helpless to stop it. He tried to stand but his legs felt like they had become boneless and he just collapsed back into the snow. He thought he heards shouts in the distance but he was all of a sudden gripped by this searing pain. It ravaged it's way through his body and turned his whole world a bright green. He cried out with the pain as dark spots came into his vision and swallowed him whole.

Dorian had stood still in the same spot for what felt like hours. He had watched the Commander charge into the blizzard but something told him not to follow. He had barely known Cullen but he was broad and incredibly strong, something to fear on the battlefield from how he used his sword and shield. He scared the living daylights out of the soldier's as well with his booming voice and harsh criticism. A simple blizzard would not be the end of him.

He was listening to the sounds of camp behind him but then he stiffened at a sound that was coming from in front of him. It was faint and he strained to hear. But then it came loud and clear, a male voice shouting for help. That's all he needed and he raced off to get the others.

"Cullen's calling for help." He was just barely able to gasp out when he reached Cassandra who was studying the map with Leliana. That's all he needed to say since they ran right on his heels as he took off again.

"Soldier's the commander needs our help, come quickly!" Cassandra screamed behind her and more footsteps joined the cacophony of footsteps crunching in the snow. It took only a few moments in the blinding white of the blizzard to find a dark form in the snow. His heart surged with hope when he could also see the mark of the anchor growing brightly. Tara was alive! But when he got close enough to make out everything he came to a halt just a foot from the figures collapsed in the snow. Tara was lying at an unnatural angle, blood covering her clothes that contrasted with her fiery hair. Her eyes were open and unseeing as the snow continued to fall on her. But what caused Dorian to swear in Tevene and the others to gasp in horror was not Tara. It was Cullen, still breathing and unconscious, with the anchor glowing brightly on his gloved hand.

 **What do you think? Interested enough to read the next chapter? Review pretty please!**


End file.
